Release
by Dandelions101
Summary: So this is smut. Just a sleepless night... And my crazy thoughts. Why not? Come along... Let us see what happens when tensions are high and everyone needs release. READ REVIEW REPEAT
1. Chapter 1

**Insomnia made me do this! Okay let me explain the lay out of this smut fest.** ** _Italics_** **are for things that happened in the past. Words that appear normal is what is happening now. We good? Okay let's do it!**

Harry stared at his best friend. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you sure?"

She was fidgeting with her skirt.

"Yes."

He put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Mione, you don't have to."

She shrugged his arm off.

"I know. I want to."

He nodded, "If you're sure."

Harry kissed her, cupping her breast. He squeezed her breast, exciting a moan from her. Harry slipped his tongue inside her mouth exploring uncharted territory.

Hermione was hesitate, but returned the kiss. She battled with him, unsure if she was doing it right. His hand felt good, pinching her nipple.

"Come on Potter. Show us her tits." The blonde boy shouted. He wasn't very patient. He had fantasized about what she looked like under those robes for years.

Remus laughed at the boy's outburst, "Paitience Draco. She needs to be ready."

Whispers filled room. Hermione gulped nervously. What had she gotten herself into?

...

 _Last week_

 _Hermione watched as Luna skipped happily down the hall. Where was she going at midnight? If not for her prefect duties Hermione would be in bed. Why was Luna up?_

 _She followed the blonde, hoping to catch up to her before Malloy did. Yes, the ferret was her partner tonight. It still amazed Hermione that he had made Prefect this year. Hermione rounded the corner and frozen in her tracks._

 _Draco had Luna pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. He was mauling her breasts. Luna moaned into his neck._

 _Hermione ducked behind a statue, unable to look away. Luna wasn't fighting him. She seems to be enjoying his roaming hands._

 _Draco gripped Luna's ass, grinding his erection against her clothed cunt. He murmerd into her ear. She nodded._

 _He lifted his head, "I need to hear the words love."_

 _Luna whimpered, "You. I choose you."_

 _Draco smirked at the witch as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. He carried the witch inside._

 _..._

Harry nibbled on her neck, sliding his hands higher between her thighs. He parted her legs and flipped her skirt up; showing her lace underwear to hungry eyes. Fingers massaged her through her panties.

Hermione bucked against them. None had every touched her there before. Her underwear was soaked.

"Fuck. Look at how horny she is." Malfoy smirked, rubbing himself.

"I heard she's a virgin," Blaise retorted.

Harry pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her matching bra and overflowing breasts. He unclasped it with one slick move and pulled it off. Slowly he bent down in front of her and took a nipple into his mouth.

Her hands flew into his hair. She didn't know whether she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. Butterfly flew around her belly.

"Doesn't look like a virgin to me," Malfoy sneered.

Remus laughed again, "Don't be jealous boys. Everyone will get a turn."

...

 _She shouldn't care what they were doing. Why was it any of her business if Luna wanted to fuck Malloy? But she did care. She wanted to know why._

 _"Luna?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Umm, are you dating Malloy?"_

 _The blonde smiled, "No. We just fuck occasionally."_

 _Hermione coughed, choking on her own spit, "What?"_

 _She had that dreamy look in her eyes again, "We fuck. I fuck alot of people."_

 _"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. What did you say?"_

 _Luna turned and looked straight at her, "Do you really want to know?"_

 _Hermione nodded. Her curiosity was peaked._

 _Luna crawled into her bed, casting a muffalo. "There's a club of sorts. We get together and have sex. Lots of sex. Usually it's one girl and a couple of guys. Sometimes, more girls if the desire is there."_

 _"What do you mean, the desire?"_

 _"We'll... A girl is chosen and the guys bid to be in the room."_

 _"They pay?"_

 _Luna giggle, "No. We're not prostitutes. It's just a way to see how many guys want to fuck you."_

 _"And you're okay with it?"_

 _"It's great." Luna rolled over and put her arm around Hermione's waist. "There's no war in there. No good. No evil. No light and no dark." She snuggled into Hermione's neck, "It's just a bunch of people finding comfort and release."_

 _Hermione nodded._

 _..._

Harry pulled her panties off, pushing her legs apart. He spread her open for them all to see. Her pussy was soaking wet. Groans filled the room.

Hermione was embarrassed. She felt like a piece of meat. She tried to shut her legs, but then he slid a finger along her slit. Hermione arched.

"Test her cunt," Malfoy yelled. "Is the princess a virgin?"

"Stick a finger in," Blaise jeered.

Hermione was half conscious of their remarks. Harry's face was buried between her thighs. His tongue was doing marvelous things to her. He lapped her so throughly, she was seeing stars. She grabbed his hair pulling him closer.

He obliged, sucking her clit hard. Harry smiled when she bucked feverishly against him. How many nights had he masturbated to the thought of her pussy? He had lost count.

Harry slowly insert a finger into her tight pussy. He hissed when he met her resistance. So it was true.

"Fuck boys. She's a virgin." He pulled his finger out and gave her pussy a quick lap.

"I think she's ready Potter," Blaise's eager voice chimed in.

"Time to choose Princess," Remus groaned.

...

 _Luna was half asleep, light breathes tickled Hermione neck. "The best part is that you get to choose."_

 _"Choose what?"_

 _She snuggled in closer, "Who you want to fuck. Who gets to fuck you. It's your choice."_

 _"Who's in this club?_

 _Sleep was really starting to take over, Luna yawned. "Everyone and noone. We don't give names. Noone talks about it outside of The Fuck Room."_

 _"The Fuck Room? You call it The Fuck Room?"_

 _She nodedd, "Fitting, isn't it? Do you want to come?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Come Hermione. I think you would enjoy it. Merlin knows, you need to get laid."_

 _Hermione stiffened, "Luna..."_

 _The blonde yawned again, "I know. You're a virgin. That's even better. You'll have a whole room full of men begging to be your first. You get to choose your first fuck."_

 _"Does it hurt?"_

 _Luna nodded, "At first, yes... but then, it feels really good. Really great. I'm tired."_

 _Hermione contemplated Luna's offer. She was curious._

 _..._

Harry stood, backing away from her. Hermione sat up, shaking. Harry had eaten her to the brink of an orgasm, but pulled away before she came. Her pussy was trembling. She was ready.

They all stared at her wet cunt. She smiled, opening her legs wider. These five horny men made her feel so powerful. Hermione slid her finger up her slit, stopping to rub her sensitive nub. It was time to choose.

Many had bid to be in the room. Luna told her, at least twenty, but Harry forbid it. She left it up to him to selected who would and wouldn't be invited. She trusted him.

She scanned the room, sizing up the five men.

Harry was so hot, his mouth was heaven. He was slim, but built. Years of running and fighting had been good to his body. He would make love to her carefully. They were friends, after all.

Remus, so rugged and handsome. He would probably insist on taking her slow also, but he was also a werewolf, so she couldn't be too sure. He had a taller, lengthier build than Harry. Maybe he was longer in other places too.

Malfoy, a Sex God, if the rumors were true. She could choose him. He would guarantee a mind blowing fuck, but he would probably only care about his own gratification. She didn't feel like being tossed around like a rag doll.

Blaise, the undisputed whore of Slytherin. His dick was rumored to be a monster. Gosh, he was beautiful; dark and smooth. Would she be just another notch on his belt? She would have him too, eventually, but she didn't want him to be her first.

Then there was him. He had been strangely silent, hidden in the corner. She could feel his dark eyes piercing through her. Hermione would be lying if she said he didn't intrigue her. She could imagine him panting on top of her. What would he feel like? Would he grunt in that deep voice that made her squirm?

"Him." She pointed to the man in the corner.

Remus chuckled, "You have to say the words love."

Hermione gulped," I choose Professor Snape."

...

 _"Malfoy, can I talk to you?"_

 _"I don't think so mudblood."_

 _She pulled him into a broom closet, pushing him against the wall._ _"I want in."_

 _Draco grabbed her, pinning her to the wall. His sneered in her face. "_ _In what Princess?"_ _Hermione wiggled against him, rubbing him._ _"Keep that up and I'll be the one in."_ _She squirmed, as his hands trailed up her thighs._ _"Naughty, maybe you want that. Do you want me, Granger?"_

 _Hermione moaned, nodding." Yes."_

 _Draco hoisted her up, grinding his erection against her wet panties. His mouth attacked neck. Hermione bucked, as he roughly squeezed her bum._

 _"Malfoy... I want in the Fuck Club."_

 _He chuckled, "Why? I can just fuck you now."_

 _She shook head," I want more."_

 _Draco pulled back, looking her in the eye, "Greedy little whore." He let her down, dusting himself off. "Go talk to Potter. You're his. It's his choice."_

 _"I'm not his!" Hermione sputtered, It's my choice!"_

 _Draco laughed, "There are rules love. Everyone has an untouchable. You are his."_

 _"Untouchable?"_

 _"A person no one else is allowed to touch."_

 _"-but you just offered-"_

 _Draco shrugged, "I can't bring you in, doesn't mean I can't fuck you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow! This was meant to be an one shot, but it's taken on a life of its own. Are y'all enjoying it so far? I will post as soon as I finish each chapter. Why wait for tomorrow what you can have today!_**

Chapter 2

Severus smirked, walking out of the dark. He approached her slowly. "Are you sure Ms. Granger? I am not known for being gentle."

Hermione gulped as his voice vibrated through her. She was sure. How many times had she fantasized about this moment. How many daydreams featured her mysterious Professor pumping into her?

His legs hit the edge of the bed. He smirked down at her. Such young, tender flesh; untouched and so willing. He bent down, tracing the outline of her body with his fingers. Severus reached for her, pulling her up.

She mindlessly followed his lead. His eyes entranced her. Her body shook as he pulled close. He was so warm, so welcoming. His lips graced hers, sending shivers down her spine. She mewed into him.

Severus turned her backside to the room. He slid his hands up the back of her thighs, grabbing her firm buns. Slowly, he pulled her skirt down, letting her step out of them. His lips were on hers again; his hands massaging and parting her buns.

Groans filled the room when her rose bud peeped out. Severus hissed, "Quiet." He pushed her buns closed, "Any other interruptions and I will take her to my chambers." The room grew eerily quiet. The men bit their tongues, heeding the Potion master threat. "Forgive them love. You are just so enticing. One can hardly blame them."

She barely registered the longer finger circling her dark hole. His lips tasted divine. Hermione sucked on his tongue as if it were a cherry lollipop. She didn't know anyone could taste so addictive.

…

 _"Harry?"_

 _"Hey Mione."_

 _"Are you busy?"_

 _"Of course not. What's up?"_

 _She had finally gotten him alone. She needed to ask him. Hermione sat down nervously._

 _"Um… I want to… well… "_

 _Harry laughed at her, "You're acting weird. Just spit it out. You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

 _She smiled, "Yeah, I know. Well, I was talking to Luna… and Malfoy."_

 _He arched an eyebrow at her. "You talked to Malfoy? Did the prick hurt you?"_

 _Hermione held her hands up, "No. He didn't. I'm fine."_

 _"Okay, so? "_

 _"I want in… The Fuck Room."_

 _Harry flinched, "Who told you?"_

 _Hermione looked away, embarrassed. "I saw Luna last week. I kind of followed her."_

 _"You what?" Harry stared at her in disbelief._

 _"Well she wasn't exactly being inconspicuous. I was patrolling and she was out after curfew."_

 _Harry shook his head, "I told them to be more careful."_

 _"That's not the point." She stood, "Malfoy said I was your untouchable."_

 _He sighed, "You are."_

 _"He said only you could invite me in."_

 _"That's true too."_

 _"Well?"_

 _…_

"Get on your knees."

Hermione stared into his eyes, unsure. She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "I've never-"

He cupped her breasts. "Let me show you. I'm sure you'll find it quite easy, brightest witch of her age after all." He pinched her nipple.

She moaned into him. The pain shot straight to her wet pussy. It throbbed. She squeezed her thighs together, creating much needed friction.

Severus chuckled at her attempt. "Patience pet. We'll get to your cunt."

She nodded, getting on her knees. She felt dirty, but excited at the same time. He was the best teacher she ever knew. If anyone could guide her through this, it was him. Hermione looked up at him, waiting for further instruction.

"Unzip my pants and touch me." His voice dripped down.

Her hands shook, unzipping him. Cautiously she reached in. Hermione gasped as her fingers grazed the monster inside. She had never touched a man's penis before. It was smooth, yet ridged. She gripped him. Her hands only wrapped halfway around him. And his length, she was having trouble pulling him out.

"Good girl. Now stroke it. Front to back...slowly."

She stared at his cock. It was huge. She'd seen dicks before, but that had been in magazines or porn. She'd never seen one up close. She stroked it. How was she going to fit that in her mouth? It was impossible. Her throat dried up.

"Your doing so good Ms. Granger." He played on her need for praise. "Open your mouth."

….

 _Harry paced the common room, "Mione, I don't think you know what your asking."_

 _There was a reason she was his untouchable. He didn't want anyone to touch her. She was good and pure. He didn't want her salted by this._

 _She stood in front of him, blocking his path. "I think it's pretty self explanatory. The name you all have given the room makes things pretty clear."_

 _He looked at the floor, ashamed. "The war has been hard on everyone. We just wanted a place where none of that mattered."_

 _Hermione took his hands, "So do I. Can you not share this with me?"_

 _Harry looked into her eyes, "Of course I can. I just didn't think it was your sort of thing."_

 _She smiled, "It might not be, but I want to try."_

 _"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like the movies or romance novels. It's pretty much-"_

 _"Fucking? I get that. I'm not naive."_

 _He smiled back, "Okay, I'll put your name in the drawing….but I can't promise you'll be picked."_

 _He knew that was a lie. Untouchables were highly prized. And she was Hermione Granger, one of the most sought after witches in the world. He would have to be extra careful._

 _"And I get to pick who is invited."_

 _She nodded, "I just have one request. No Ron."_

 _…._

Hermione shook her head, "It wont fit."

He chuckled, "Let me worry about that." He stroked her jaw, "Besides, when have you ever let anyone tell you that you couldn't do something? " Severus pressed two fingers into her mouth, "That's not the Hermione Granger I know."

She sucked on his fingers, letting him prime her mouth. His fingers curled inside her, stretching out her cheeks. She gagged when he searched deeper into her throat.

He pulled his fingers out, coating his dick with her saliva. "Are you ready pet?" He place his dick against her lips, "Open."

Hermione opened her mouth as he slipped past her lips. He was salty and slimy. She held her breath as pushed in deeper. His mushroom head disappeared inside her. Her hands stilled his thighs.

Severus moaned at the warmth. Her mouth was wet and tight. He hissed when her teeth scraped him, "No teeth."

She closed her eyes, curling her lips around her teeth, willing her mouth to stretch for him. He pushed in deeper. Slowly, inch by inch, he was filling her. Her face burned from her lack of oxygen.

He murmured, stroking her throat. His hands guided her head forward. He bottomed out, holding her in place, "Breathe, Ms. Granger."

Hermione gasped as her throat magically widen to accommodate him. She inhaled deeply, grasping for air. His pubes invaded her nose, she pulled back.

His hands stayed firm on the back of her head. "Don't move." They curled into her hair, "That's a good girl."

She held still as he pulled out. He was halfway out of her throat, before he slammed back in. She gagged again, but he ignored her. She felt like she was drowning.

Severus pulled her hair, tilting her head up. He begin to thrust slowly. He had finally found a good use for her mouth. He smiled, thinking about all the times she spoke out of turn or rattled off useless information. Had he known that all he needed to shut her up, was sticking his dick down her throat, he'd done it years ago.

Hermione grabbed the back of his clothed thighs. She scrunched the cotton material in her hands. Her eyes stung as tears begin to fill them. He had done her a favor by enlarging her throat, but just barely. She could take him now, but he still choked her. The bastard wouldn't totally denied himself of her tightness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Snape crushed her body under his. His weight felt delicious on her. His body was slick with sweat. Her legs opened wider, accommodating him. He grunted, thrusting deep into her…_

 _"Ms. Granger, am I interrupting? Perhaps you would like to share with the class?"_

 _Hermione flinched. Crap! Her Potions Professor had caught her day dreaming... again. Her face turned red._

 _"Sorry Professor."_

 _Everyone was looking at her. A couple Slytherin's snickered. She rolled her eyes at them._

 _Snape eyed them, before turning his attention back to her. "Perhaps you are bored." He stood in front of her, "Tell me, Ms. Granger, do I bore you?"_

 _Hermione lowered her head "No Professor." Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Of course not." She clenched her hands together, to stop them from shaking._

 _"Tell me, is it custom for Muggles to avoid eye contact during conversation " Snape scolded, "or is that something entirely unique to you?"_

 _He was baiting her. She knew it. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. He was a skilled Legilimens. Her face flushed again. Would he dare to penetrate her mind?_

 _Hermione took a deep breath, slowly she raising her head. She looked into his dark orbs. Shit. She was screwed._

…

"Lay down pet." Severus stroked her back, leading her to the bed. He watched her crawled, ass high in the air, onto the mattress. He hissed at the sight. The little minx was getting too confident for her own good.

Hermione swung her hips, making her way to the bed. She smirked, hearing multiple intakes of breath. She had them drooling at her feet. She felt invincible.

Severus laid next to her, propped up on his side. He tenderly traced the outline of her breasts; creeping closer to her dark nubs, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. He admired her curves, "So responsive." The greedy man grabbed the breast closest to him, licking around her mound, avoiding her hard nub. "Mmm, taste so sweet."

"Professor, please." She was desperate. She needed his warmth on her cold nipples. Hermione wanted him to stop teasing and suckle on her like a new born baby. She wanted teeth and pain. Her nubs craved his mouth.

"I love when you beg me." He blew hot breaths on the wet trail. "Do it again." Severus rubbed his lips against her nipples.

"Oh Merlin. Please!" She arched her chest to his face. She felt like a whore, dampening the mattress under her. When had she become so bold?

Severus inhaled the hard nub, sucking angrily at it. He pulled her onto her side, taking in the other one. He pushed the hard nub back into her full breast then sucked it out. The Potion Master buried in his face between them, licking her valley.

Hermione held onto his head, pulling him closer. "Yes. God. Yes." She was on fire . Whore or not, it felt so good. Her pussy clenched wildly.

"Fucking slut. Look at her cunt."

Remus rubbed his dick openly, "Looks delicious to me, Draco."

"Hey Snape. Why don't you stop teasing the little skank and fuck her already, " Blaise unzipped his pants.

Snape smiled at the room, "Patience is a virtue." He lifted her leg, pulling it over his shoulder; showing off her dripping pussy. "I think she needs a little more prep." Severus ran two fingers against her folds, slicking her juices back and forth. He parted her, giving the men a closer look.

….

 _"Three rolls of parchment on the ingredients and uses_ _Polyjuice Potion. Due tomorrow."_

 _The class groaned. She had done it this time. Hermione looked around nervously._

 _He smirked. "We wouldn't want to bore our resident genius." He turned to face her again, "On second thought, let's make it four."_

 _Hermione sunk down in her chair. The evil glares she was receiving gave her goosebumps. Slimy bastard. The whole class was out for her blood now. She would have to wait until the room emptied. There was no way she was going to risk the crowded halls after that._

 _"Class is over Ms. Granger. Or did you need something?"_

 _The smirk in his voice teased her. Did he see? Does he know? No. He couldn't have. They had made eye contact for less then five seconds. That couldn't have been nearly enough time._

 _She stuttered, "No Professor. I was just collecting my things." Hermione stuffed school supplies into her bag._

 _"Ms. Granger?"_

 _She stopped at the door, turning to face him. Her face was still red and now she could feel sweat forming. Fuck. This was going to be a terrible day._

 _"Yes, Sir?"_

 _He didn't look up from the papers he was grading. "The imagination is a curious thing, but the mind is fragile. One must learned to be more vigilant. You never know who may be watching."_

 _She blushed, running out of the room._

…..

Hermione bucked against his fingers, "Please. Please. I'm dying." Hermione squirmed, trying to force him to rub harder, faster. If she could, she would have inhaled his hand.

He chuckled, "Hmm. Perhaps you are, but not before I fuck you." He pushed two finger inside her. So fucking warm. So tight. Severus groaned when he hit the wall. Oh sweet Merlin. She was virgin. How long had it been since he'd fucked a virgin. He cock twitched. "Should I break this now? " he whispered in her ear, "Or should I use my dick?"

Hermione yelped at the sudden intrusion. The pain was excruciating. Shit, if his fingers hurt this much, how could she take his dick? She clenched around him, testing her grip. Panic begin to set in. She couldn't do it. He was going to rip her to pieces.

His deep voice penetrated her thoughts, _"Calm down, pet. It will feel good. Don't you want to feel good?"_ Her resistance melted. Fuck! He could tell her that the sky was purple and she would believe him. That voice. It made her melt into a puddle.

"I want your dick."

Severus withdrew his fingers, licking them. "Mmm. Taste like pie, boys. Cherry pie." He sat up, laying her flat onto her back and climbed on top of her. "As you wish Princess," he smiled, pushing her knees to her chest.

She squealed, "Professor, you're still fully clothed." This wasn't how she had pictured her first time. The bookworm tried to push her legs down. She wanted to feel his body against hers. She want to see him. Hermione wanted him as vulnerable as she was.

He pushed them back up, "Focus Ms. Granger. My dick is unclothed. Isn't that, what's important?"

"But Professor- Ahhh!"

He thrusted in, breaking through her wall in one hard push. Fuck, she was so tight. The feeling of walls shattering around him, almost ended him. Severus gritted his teeth, pulling out and ramming back in. His body egged him on. It was selfish, wanting more. He pistoned in and out, ignoring her cries. His heart was racing. Stupid girl. She dared to pick him? Did she think he would be kind to her?

Hermione screamed as he pounded through her. Her nails dug into his arms, holding on for life. They scraped at him, breaking skin. She bounced lifelessly between the bed and the man grunting on top of her. Her pussy stretched wider than she thought possible. All her fantasies came crashing down to this moment. He was so much longer and thicker then she ever imagined. It wasn't pleasure she felt. It was pain.

"Fucking shit!" Harry whispered.

Blaise was matching his Head of House's thrusts, stroking himself. "Fuck her harder. Give it to the tramp."

Severus pulled out. He stroked his dick, rubbing the proof of her virginity around his cock. He was memorized by the tiny blots of blood that splattered the bed. Flipping her onto her chest, he cooed at her, "Your pussy is exquisite." Snape pulled her bottom up, "After I'm done stretching your cunt, I'm going to fuck your ass." He pushed into her again, pulling her hair.

Her head jerked back as he forced her, to push back against him. She obliged bouncing against his hard cock. Tears filled her eyes as his hands came down on her buns. Smack after smack, he slapped her rear, until it was red. Hermione screamed until her throat became coarse.

He pulled out again and parted her pussy lips, stretching her wider. He snuggling in deeper, throwing his head back, groaning. Fingers dug into her hips, leaving angry red marks. Her breasts smacked against each other, adding another sound to already noisy room. "Should I let you cum?" He bent down, over her and cupped her breast. "Beg me. Beg me for it Princess."

She screamed again when he bit her shoulder. Her whole body ached. Her cunt burned. Her breasts were sore. Her hips numb. And now he had found a new place to inflict torture. "Please. Please Professor. Let me cum."

Severus rubbed her clit, still thrusting into her pussy. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Hermione squealed, "Please, it hurts. It hurts so much."

"Just do it already." Harry was disgusted by his best friends pleas….but he couldn't turn away. She looked ravishing. How he wished she had chosen him.

"Don't think she could handle it, Godfather." Draco chuckled.

"Save some for us." Blaise sneered.

…

 _"Mione, what was all that about? "_

 _She huffed, sitting down next to him. "Ugh. You don't want to know." Hermione put her head in her hands. "I'm so embarrassed."_

 _Harry chuckled, "He seemed pretty embarrassed too."_

 _"What?" She lifted her head, "Why would he be embarrassed?"_

 _"Ron's not completely oblivious."_

 _"Ron?"_

 _"Wait. Who are you talking about?"_

 _Hermione shook her, "Professor Snape."_

 _"Oh. Yeah. That was a bit extreme."_

 _She giggled, "Yeah… just a bit."_

 _Harry cleared his throat, "Do you want to talk about Ron?"_

 _"No. It's over…." She stood, "It never really started. We're just not compatible."_

 _He nodded at her, "I put your name in."_

 _Her heart sped up, "And?"_

 _Harry looked at the floor, "Mione, I'm sure you could find a nice boy. You don't have to-"_

 _"I don't want to find a nice boy. I don't have time for that. None of us do." Hermione pulled on his hand, "I just want simple."_

 _Harry squeezed her hand, "Nothing about this will be simple."_

 _..._

Severus pulled her up, leaning her back against his chest. His right hand snaked around to pinched her clit, holding it tightly as his thrust became more urgent. He wrapped his left hand around her throat, holding her in place. Her walls began to spazz. Severus powered through the constricting hole.

He hit a spot that made her thrash violently. Her lips parted, releasing a gut wrenching scream that echoed through the small room. Her Potions Professor continued to thrust through her orgasm, letting her juice coat his dick. Her body seized, before falling limp against him.

Severus pulled his still erect dick out of her dripping cunt. He wasn't finish. He wanted to be her first, in every hole, "You ready Princess?" He pulled her bottom towards himself and lined up with her rosebud.

"She can't take it Snape. Looks her." Harry shouted.

"She a big girl, Potter." Blaise chuckled.

"She better take it. That's where I'll be next." Malfoy sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"There's an interest."_

 _Hermione perked up, "What does that mean?"_

 _Harry sighed, "I'm practically beating the guys off."_

 _She arched an eyebrow, "I don't understand?"_

 _He stroked her cheek, "You're the only person who doesn't. Why are you so oblivious?"_

 _She grabbed his hand, "Why are you being so allusive," holding it against her cheek_. "Just tell me _."_

 _"Mione," his eyes darted to her lips, "I don't want you to do this. If sex is what you want, I could-"_

 _"Harry, stop." Hermione pulled him into a hug. "I love you. You're my best friend. I can't do it with you, just you. It would mean too much. We would turn sex into love."_

 _"What's wrong with that?"_

 _"We don't have the luxury of feelings right now. I don't want to mislead you…. Or myself."_

 _Harry chuckled, "Yeah. I get it." He would be lying of he said he wasn't hurt, but he did understand. It would be too easy to fall in love with her. He already was._

….

"Your friend thinks you can't handle anymore. Tell me pet, do you want me to stop?" He rubbed her sensitive clit.

She should have said yes. Her body felt broken, but her pride won over. "Mmm. No. Don't stop." She wanted her claim over the Professor. She wanted his cum. He'd deny her so far, but maybe if she held on, he would reward her.

Severus chuckled, "Perhaps Potter is jealous. How about we ease his conscious?" He patted the bed next to Hermione, "Come here, Potter."

Harry gulped nervously, "Mione?" He wanted to jump on the bed and take her, but what was she thinking? Did she want him?

"Yes, Harry." She moaned, reassuring him, "Do what whatever he wants."

Harry laid down, next to his kneeling best friend. He watched the other man continue to rub her nub. It was so sexy, the way she arched into their Potions Professor. Harry's dick wept behind his jeans.

Severus whispered into her ears, cupping her breasts and pulling her up. She nodded, as he, once again pulled harshly on her nipples. The Dungeon Bat smiled, licking her neck, pleased by her obedience. He let her go.

Hermione crawled over to her best friend and unzipped him. She freed his straining cock, stroking him and smearing the pre-cum over his length. He wasn't as long or thick as Snape, maybe he hadn't grown to full potential yet…

Harry jerked. Shit! Hermione Granger was jacking him off. He'd fantasized this moment so many times. The boy who live, thought his chance to bed her had long passed. His red headed other best friend, had ruin any chance, for either of them.

Severus swatted her bum, "Sit on his dick. Put him out of his misery." He grabbed her hair, pulling her back against himself, "but your ass is mine." His fingers thrust into her, scissoring her core, "Don't make regret sharing so soon."

Hermione pulled away, stalking towards the young man. "Take off your clothes," she purred. The faster she fucked Harry, the sooner she could get back to Severus. She knew it was wrong to think so, but she ached for Severus to continue his dominance over her.

Harry swallowed hard. Removing all his clothes hastily. He laid back on the bed, his erection standing tall.

She crawled on top of the skinny boy. Sitting on his thighs, she slid his hard dick against belly, rubing it against herself. His eyes were shut. She smiled, knowing this moment would change everything, no matter what they had promised before entering the room.

Her hands covered his, guiding them to her hips. He lifted her center over his cock. A groaned escaped him as she engulfed his dick. She felt like hot molten lava. It burned him. So good. Still so tight. "Move Mione," he struggled to breathe.

She arched, guiding his hands up, over her tummy, to her breasts. He squeezed her tits as she rode him. Harry bucked under her, unable to control his hips. His hands gripped her thighs, holding her down as he pumped up into her.

…

 _"I've asked Luna to come."_

 _Harry squinted at her, "I didn't know you were into girls."_

 _Hermione giggled, "I'm not. I just thought, well there's five guys and me. Won't two of you be bored?"_

 _Harry laughed, "Why are you worried about us? I'm sure boredom isn't going to be an issue."_

 _She shrugged, "I don't know. I just figured… Luna was the one who told me about the club. And she really seems to enjoy her time there."_

 _Harry smiled, "Yes, she does."_

 _Hermione smacked his shoulder, "You fucked her?"_

 _"It's a fuck club. What do you think?"_

 _She looked away nervously, "How was she? I mean-"_

 _Harry sensed her nerves building, "She was great. Wild." He smirked, "The things she can do with her mouth, God's her-"_

 _Hermione covered her ears, "Okay. I get it."_

 _Harry laughed, "You'll be just as great, probably better."_

 _"Ugh, don't talk like that. It makes me feel so dirty."_

 _Harry leaned in and kissed her. "Are you sure you don't want me to give you a_ _sneak peak?"_

….

Hermione moaned, fuck. Harry's dick felt good. The pain she felt with her Potions' teacher was gone. Severus had loosen her, making room for pleasure. She understood now, why he had been so rough. It was like ripping off a bandaid. Though she was sure, he quite enjoyed plowing through her.

"Fucking slut is enjoying it." Malfoy pumped his dick.

"How about letting me fill that mouth Professor?" Blaise stepped up eagerly.

Severus smirked, "Princess?" He moved behind Hermione, pulling her up and slamming her back down onto Harry's dick. He did it again, when she grunted. "How about it love? You want to suck Zambini's dick?"

She pulled Severus into a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip, pulling it out between her teeth. "Yes. I want that." Snape chuckled waving the other man over.

Blaise smile as he climbed onto the bed, "It's on now." His thick, dark cock slapped her across the cheek. "Open wide." He grabbed a handful of hair, pushing her head down on himself. "Shit Granger. I didn't know you were such a dick whore." He pushed her head down deeper, holding her in place, "Choke on it."

Hermione gagged, he was so thick. It was wider than Harry, but not as long as Severus. Blaise's dick left no room for air and he didn't cast a spell to help her. She struggled against him, her face turning red.

Harry continued to pump into her pussy. Choking on Zambini's dick seemed to tighten her grip on him. He pumped harder. Drool dripped onto his chest from her chin. He gazed up, turned on even more by the sight of dark balls slapping against her chin.

"She needs to breathe Zambini. Can't fuck a dead girl." Remus retorted. Luna had been sucking him off for the past five minutes. No one had noticed when the blonde snuck in the room, but Remus could hardly complain when she dropped to her knees in front of him. He leaned against the wall and let her warm him up.

Blaise pulled out, "Sorry love. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He stroked her cheek. "How about you suck it and I watch?"

Hermione gasped, catching her breath. She nodded, taking his dick in her hand and bringing it to her lips. She kissed it, before letting it slide into her mouth.

Severus pumped himself a few times, watching the boys fill her from both ends. Her ass looked sad, ignored. That wouldn't do. He positioned himself behind her, sticking a finger into her already filled pussy. He pumped a few times, gathering juice, before bringing it to her anus. Slowly he pushed two fingers in.

 _…_

 _Harry's head was buried between her legs. He lapped hungrily at her core. She should have turn him away, but the predatory glare in his eyes melted all her resistance. Why couldn't she give in, his tongue was magic. He had licked up from her knees, nibbled at her thighs, and sucked on her nub. She was gushing juices all over his face._

 _Truth be told, this is how she wanted it. She was tired of being the smart one. She was tired of being in charge and left to find all the answers. She was tired of telling everyone what to do._

 _Hermione wanted to be dominated. She wanted a man to use her. She wanted a man who didn't care about her feelings or emotions. She wanted someone to abuse; someone who wouldn't think twice about abusing her._

 _So when he pushed her down and pried her legs apart, she gave in. She had never give oral sex, never mind receive it, but she couldn't deny how wet she had become. Just simply watching the shy boy change into a demanding man made her horny. Was this what he was like inside The Fuck Room?_

 _…_

She yelped at the sudden added girth in her cunt. Snape's fingers were pumping along side Harry's cock. Was he trying to ruin her? If he kept it up, she would surely tear, but before she could protest, he removed it and was at her back door again. He was knocking, letting himself in. She thought it would hurt, like when he ripped her innocence away, but she was so wet and it felt good.

Her anus gripped his fingers, inviting him in. He moaned when it swallowed him to the knuckles. Quickly he removed the digits and pushed his mushroom head in. Again he pushed against her resistance, ignoring the hands that pushed against his thighs.

She screamed around Blaise's cock. Snape's dick was much, much bigger than two fingers. Blaise held her head still, "Give it a minute love. It'll fell good, promise." Zambini begin to pump into her throat again, trying to steal her attention from the man behind her. She nodded, continuing to suck him off.

She tried her best to ignore the burn in her behind, focusing on the dicks that fucked her pussy and mouth. The three men grunted in unison as they filled her. She was being pulled back and forth, bouncing between three hard, unforgiving cocks.

Malfoy couldn't take anymore. He was the only one without a hole to stick his dick in. He smiled, walking up behind Luna. "Mind if I jump in?"

Luna raised her bum to him, never taking her lips off Remus' dick. Draco shoved his dick into her wet cunt. "Fuck Lovegood, I swear I stretched you out last week." He began to fuck her into Remus' cock, "Guess I'll have to try harder."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna's moans distracted Hermione. When had the blonde arrived? A singe of jealousy stung her. Yes, she had three men fucking her senseless, but she wanted all of them. This was suppose to be her invitation…why was the other witch stealing her thunder? The green monster veered it's head again when she saw Severus watching the threesome.

Malfoy smirked when he caught her eyes, "Are you jealous love?" He pounded harder into Luna. "Would you like me to come over there and ease your mind?" Luna moaned loudly. Draco was pumping so hard into her, putting on a show for the greedy Gryffindor.

Hermione pushed Blaise out of her mouth and nodded. She reached out stroke the dark cock, not wanting to let him go either. She was being selfish. She had invited Luna to come, but she didn't want to share, not right now.

Malfoy slipped out of the blonde and approached her. She grabbed his juice covered dick and stroked it. He batted her hands away, "No hands." He ran his dick across her puckered lips, "Let's find out how talented that mouth really is." He pushed in, "Why don't you recite the Hogwarts' oath around my dick." She choked on his boldness, "Aw. Don't you like the taste of Luna's cunt?"

Cinnamon and vanilla, filled her senses. It wasn't the greatest combo, but it wasn't disgusting either. She could get use to it. Hermione swirled her tongue around, spelling out every letter of every word she could remember.

Blaise grunted, not willing to play second fiddle to Draco. He moved to the side, stroking his cock. "Time to switch Potter. You've had more than enough pussy time. I want a go."

Harry groaned, "I'm so close. Just a few more…"

Severus stilled, holding the witch in place, so Harry could thrust up into her. He pushed her down into Harry's pumping dick, making her slam into him, full force. The slapping of their bodies echoed through the room. Harry gripped her thighs, holding her pussy down on top of him as his released inside her.

Hermione begin to panic. She squirm to get off him. Severus flip both of them; he was on his back and she laid backwards on top of him. His dick was still buried in her rosebud, "Hush pet. All precautions have been taken. There will be no mistakes made tonight."

Relief washed over her. He thought of everything. She should have known better. The ever cautious Potions Master was always two steps ahead. She relaxed again as he started to pump up into her.

….

 _"Fuck Mione. You taste so good."_

 _Harry lapped at her core, dipping inside her. He spread her wider, pushing his tongue deeper. She tasted like mint and peaches. He loved it. He grabbed her thighs, motioning for her to sit on his face. He patted her bum, encouraging her to grind against him._

 _She was unsure. She had never done this before, but damn if she wouldn't try. It seemed like everything he did feet good. When did he become so experienced? How many women had sat on his face? How many had he fucked? She shook away the thought as his tongue found her hole again._

 _Slowly she tested the new position. Hermione slid gently across his face. Shit! His nose rub delectably against her clit. She lowered herself more, taking in his wet tongue. Merlin, it felt good. No one had ever touched her there before….well besides herself. It felt so much better than her own short fingers._

 _What was this new feeling inside her? It was like a million butterflies trying to break out of her stomach. It felt like the downward fall of the highest Rollercoaster. She bucked rapidly against his face, chasing the emerald city that laid beyond the yellow brick road._

 _"Mione?"_

 _She scampered to cover herself. Ron had walked in. He stood frozen, shocked to find the girl he once fancy, riding his best friends face. He sputtered a few times, his face turning the same shade as his hair, before turning and walking back out._

 _"Shit!"_

 _Hermione stood, leaving a flustered Harry below. What the hell just happened? Why hadn't they been more careful? Fuck!_

 _"What gives Mione?"_

 _She pulled her skirt back down, "Ron!"_

 _Harry sat up and shrugged, "And? Who cares Mione." He stalked her, "You aren't his. You said nothing happened between you two." Harry stroked her arm, "Come back. Let me make you scream."_

 _She shrugged him off, "Sorry Harry. The momentum is gone. I'm going to bed."_

 _….._

Draco knelt above her head, placing his sac against her lips. She suckled on it while he pumped himself. He was salty and heavy. She sucked one ball in and gargled it around her mouth before moving to the next.

Zambini moved to her open legs. He rubbed his cock between her folds a couple times, before slipping inside. "Damn Granger. You cunt is so swollen." He pinched her clit, "I like it. It feels so tight." He slapped her open thighs, "Oh, I knew you would love my dick."

Hermione bucked. Her clit had been abused so many times, it was so sensitive. Blaise's dick felt like a knife cutting through her. Could she take anymore? She was suddenly thankful that Luna had come after all. She averted her eyes to the kooky blonde.

Remus watched her being sandwich between the three men. He wanted to fuck her, but he remained patient. He would take her when everyone had had their fill. He wanted her full attention. He smiled at Luna as she bounced happily on his dick. She shoved her breasts in his face, urging him to taste her. The wolf pulled her legs over his shoulders and gripped her ass. He guided her up and down on his length.

Harry sat slumped against the wall, exhausted. He watched the scene before him, like a deer caught in headlights. It was hot as hell, watching his best friend take three dicks, but it was also very disturbing. If anyone had told him that she was capable or willing… he would have bet his whole gringos account against it.

 _….._

 _Hermione laid in bed trying to push the ginger's face out of her mind. The look he gave her… she giggled. Serves the douche bag right. He had ruin any chance they had, running around with that Brown slut. Did he think she was stupid? No, she knew. Everyone knew._

 _It was only last week that she caught them, fucking in the common room. It was three in the morning and she had been startled awake, by what she thought was a house mate's nightmares. She looked around, but everyone was sound asleep. She got out of bed to investigate, following the whimpers. She crept quietly down the stairs, hiding against the wall._

 _Ron had Lavender pushed up against the wall. His pants were down around his ankles, his ugly pale butt clenching and releasing as he thrusted into the whore. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair. He sucked on her nippies; her nasty breasts popped out from her hastily pushed up shirt. She moaned like a cheap whore._

 _Hermione wanted to run and cry. That tramp had been passed around the school at least twice over. Her cunt was probably a slip and slide by now... but what did Ron owe her? They weren't together. He had made no promises to her. Sure they flirted, but it never went beyond that. They had been and a stalemate for weeks. Perhaps he grew tired of tiptoeing around her?_

 _….._

"Hey Godfather, you gonna let anyone else get a turn?" Draco was tired of waiting. He wanted in her ass. He wanted in her pussy too, but her ass always alluded him. She had taunted his so many times; swaying her hips as she stalked angrily away from him. He'd spent so many days watching her walk down the long hallways.

Severus ignored his godson, continuing to meet Blaise's thrusts. They filled her at the same time; pulled out at the same time. He knew she wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't need her to. He was almost there.

She was so sore, but fuck, it felt good. If only she could cum one more time. She could feel herself on the verge of an explosion, but it was just beyond her reach. Blaise's hot mouth on her breasts almost took her over, but he stopped when he felt her tense up.

"Not yet Princess. Sorry but everyone gets a turn. Wouldn't want you falling apart asleep on us….that wouldn't be very nice." He pulled out and walked away. Blaise pulled Luna off Remus and carried her backwards towards a wall. He leaned against the wall and eased into her dark hole. He pushed her legs together, grabbing her knees and making her ride him, reverse cowboy. They both watched as Remus smiled, following them.

Severus rolled her back over and pulled her away from Draco. He pumped viciously into her dark hole. The Professor grabbed her breasts, lifting her to kneel. His hips thrashed violently into her, his sac slapping her pussy. "Come on my balls pet."

Hermione screamed as he squeezed her breasts hard. His hands imprinted into her mounds. She thought they might burst from the pain. Her walls clamped desperate to grip anything, but there was nothing inside her cunt. A hard slap to her pussy released her juices. She shook against him, screaming his name.

Snape rammed inside her hard, holding her down on him as he flooded her ass with his seed. They slouched down onto the bed, breathing hard. A chuckled aroused them, "That was climatic. Now, if you please Godfather. I believe it is my turn."

 _….._

 _She cleared her mind, focusing on happier thoughts. She had gotten so horny listening to her friend retell tales from inside the room. Luna raved about how the men at her invitation had ravished and adored her. Luna spoke of gentle lovers and demanding beasts. Men who took their time exploring every inch of her body. And animals that fucked her until she couldn't move. Hermione relished in Luna's details. For once, she was glad her friend had no filter._

 _Luna had chosen Malfoy to take her first. He'd stalked her endlessly, teasing her at every chance encounter. He pushed her against walls, cornered her in bathrooms and dragged her into empty classrooms. He'd pressed himself against her until she was a puddle of need and want. She gave in._

 _The Golden Girl, had gotten particularly excited, by the detail of a blonde ferret's obsession with butts and biting. Luna showed her, bruises and fading teeth imprints. Hermione had to admit, they looked painful, but sexy at the same time. She ached to know what it felt like. To have someone want her so much that they had to mark every inch of her._

 _Then Luna recountered how Neville pulled her away and kissed every inch of her body, licking every crease and fold. He worshipped her like a Goddess. His sex was slow and patient. Every thrust was deliberate and focused. He stared into her eyes, never wavering as he pumped into her. He kissed her as she came around him. It was beautiful._


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness. Six chapters into one smut scene. Anyone bored yet? I will try to finish in the next chapter... Or two... Or three. Lol.**

 **Read Review Repeat. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Malfoy was a magnificent specimen; a credit to his sex. She couldn't take her eyes off his chiseled chest or the rock hard abs that appeared as he removed his shirt. Even covered in sweat, he looked like a God. "See something you like Granger?"

Hermione tried to pretend she was disgusted, "I've seen better. I've-," the words died in her throat as he removed his pants. The salty cock that had been in her mouth, just minutes earlier, drew her attention. It stood out against a patch of soft blonde curls. Fuck! Even his dick was gorgeous.

Draco chuckled at her, "And here, I thought we had made a connection." He waved his hand, casting a scouring charm. "I don't usually care for sloppy seconds." He pulled her up, "Or thirds." The Slytherin Prince pushed her against a wall, "but for you, Princess… I will make an exception."

The cleaning spell washed over her. Every trace of her former lovers, disappeared. She gloated in his jealously, raising an eyebrow. He wanted her unmarked? Hermione shivered as he pushed her arms up, over her head. She arched, squirming away from the cold wall.

His nose buried in her hair, taking in her scent. Large hands intertwined with hers as he pressed his hot body against hers. "Don't move love, I want to touch every inch of you." Slowly, he ghosted down her arms, lingering lower, cupping her breasts. "I knew you were hiding something under those oversized robes." Malfoy pulled her ear between his teeth. "If only I'd known it was all this," polished nails raked down her tummy. "I would have bent you over a desk…" he massaged her buns, "and fucked years ago." The blonde grinded his dick into her tummy.

Hermione fought to remain still. She hated herself for wanting him. The ferret was playing with her, healing her soreness, taking away any pain. She felt like a frustrated virgin all over again. "Malfoy-"

…

 _Malfoy fucked Luna hard, entering her as soon as the door disappeared behind them. She was no virgin and he wasn't being gentleman. He simply pushed her underwear aside and thrusted in. Her petite frame was perfect. She felt so light in his arms. He easily bounced her up and down on his dick._

 _Luna held on to his arms as he lifted her legs over his shoulder. The Slytherin held her up by her bum, forcing her to meet his thrusts. "Whore," he spat at her, "You're such a whore, Lovegood." He thumbed her ass, "Squeeze my dick. Squeeze it, slut."_

 _She clamped down. An iron grip halted him. He pulled out, trying to push back in. She giggled when he could only get half of his dick inside her. She had great pussy control. Years of holding in her pee, had paid off. She would have to remember, to thank her Potions Professor, for denying such frivolous requests as bathroom breaks._

 _Draco hissed pulling out. He grabbed her knees and pinned them against the wall. He had her spread eagled. Malfoy imagine that it must hurt, but he didn't care._ _With as much force as he could manage, Draco slammed into her._

Luna yelped painfully as he broke through. She let go, unclamping. Her strength was gone, but she supposed that was what he wanted. Control was his end game.

"Not so funny anymore, is it?" _He bit her neck, "Your skin is flawless." The look of his perfect teeth imprinted against her porcelain, pleased him. "You could stand a few scars." He bit her again._

 _She scratched at him, leaving long angry marks up his arm. It only seemed to encourage him more. His thrusts became deeper. Luna whimpered._

 _He came undone shortly, tossing her onto the floor and walking away. The bastard didn't care for anyone after he had his fill. Every witch was just another toy. Another conquest. Another notch on his belt._

 _Luna looked around flustered. Two other men occupied the room. Neville, who was slowly approaching her and Ron leaning against the wall. Neville raised a brow, seeking permission. When she nodded, he kneeled down, pulling her up to her knees._

 _….._

"Draco," he purred. "Call me Draco." He turned her, making her face the wall, "You can say it now or you can scream it later." He knelt down, pulling her bum out. "Always so uptight, Granger," he slapped her ass then spreaded her cheeks apart. "Like you had a stick up your ass," Malfoy lapped her rose bud. "I don't see anything in here," he blew against the wet hole. "I guess, I'll have to put my own stick in." Malfoy continued proding her dark hole.

She banged her head against the wall, punishing herself for giving in. He was the foulest creature she had ever met. Was this the cruel boy who had made her cry so many times? The same boy that had tortured her, was now the man pleasuring her. Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Malfoy slapped her bum again, "Stop thinking Granger." He stood, pushing her legs apart with his knees, "You don't need that giant brain in here." Draco pushed into her pussy, "It doesn't matter who we are out there." he thrusted again, "All that matters is how good it feels in here." He grunted, pumping slowly, "Doesn't it feel good?"

Hermione pushed against the wall, meeting him halfway. "Fuck you." The wanker was right. Tomorrow they could go back to hating each other, "Fuck. Fuck me," but right now, she needed his dick. "Fuck me harder." She could live with that.

Draco pulled on her long brown locks, steering her like a carriage. She pulled her head forward, defying him. He thrusted against her resistance. "I want your cum on my dick." He leaned on top of her, massaging her breast, "Lube it baby. Lube my dick so I can fuck your ass."

 _….._

 _Neville kissed her deeply, as if they were long lost lovers. The shy boy undressed her slowly, taking in every inch of skin. He stared at her perky breasts. They weren't huge, but rather small, just barely a handful. Her nipples were as pink as her luscious lips._

 _"Can I taste you?" he asked, rubbing the nubs with his thumbs._

 _Luna nodded, pulling his head to her chest. He laid her down gently and climbed on top of her, staring into her eyes. Neville soothed her, lightly massaging everywhere Malfoy bit, with his tongue. He lapped at the sensitive dip in her neck, sucked on her collar bone and teased her hard nipples._

 _His touches were light as a feathers. Her skin tasted like honey. He'd dreamt of her many nights, but even in his dreams she wasn't this perfect. Neville took his time, exploring her, committing her body to memory. He reassured her, whispering words of encouragement into her ear. He told her she was beautiful and perfect._

 _Her pussy trembled, from his praises. No one had ever said such kind words to her. She was Looney Luna, after all. The butt of every joke, but the sincerity in his voice, did her in. Luna wanted to show him how much she appreciated his words. She straddled him, moving down to take his cock into her mouth._

 _Neville stopped her, "I won't last. I've wanted this for too long." When he entered her, it was slow and patient. He waited for her to adjust and give him a signal to continue. He made love to her. That was the only way she could describe it. Slow and deep, he took her breath away. When she came, he held her until the stars faded away._

 _…_

Remus pushed into Luna pussy. The wolf and the Italian sandwiched her between them. She held onto Remus' shoulder as they bounced her on their dicks. She had never been so full. Luna didn't dare take two men at once during her invitation. She had taken one at a time. She had denied herself that pleasure the first time.

It was Luna's fourth time in The Fuck Room now. Each time she entered, there was a new temptation. A new man that she hadn't fucked, a new dick that would fuck her. Sometimes there was a girl. She wasn't into girls, but some just looked too good. It was just too tempting to see who would be there, on any given day.

She bit her lip, muffling the orgasm that shook though her. The men ignored her climax and continued pounding into her. Blaise was the second to cum, pulling out and grabbing her off Remus. He forced her down on her knees and pushed into her mouth. A stream of hot cum shot down her throat. She licked him clean before returning to the wolf. Remus smiled at her, "Gotta save some for Hermione, love. I'm not as young as I use to be."

Luna giggled, walking away. She squeezed herself between the wall and her best girlfriend. Her lips met the brunette, sucking in her moans. Malfoy leaned in, pulling on Luna's tits. He grabbed both girls' nipples and rubbed them together. "Open you legs, Lovegood."

She stood, pressing his breasts into Hermione's face and parted her legs. Malfoy pumped three fingers inside Luna. She teased Draco's fingers, squeezing her thighs close, reminding him of what her pussy was capable of. Her breasts slapped against Hermione face. Draco fucked her hard into Luna's mounds. "Oh Hermione. That feels good, " Luna squeak when the Gryffindor latched on to a nipple.

She pushed the ferret out and dropped to her knees. Luna rubbed Mione's clit. Hermione whine when the blonde below her, licked her folds. She could feel the long tongue lap from Draco's base to her clit. Fuck, Luna was talented. Her walls begin to tremble. Malfoy stood straight, pushing her legs father apart and fucking deeper. He thrusted up, into her, pushing down on her bum.

Draco didn't like to share. Hell, he hated it. He was an only child, he never had to. Everything was his and his alone… but on this occasion, he didn't mind. Loony Lovegood, as crazy as she was, always knew exactly what was needed. Looney could help him make the stubborn Gryffindor cum. He knew she had been resisting, fighting him, but she couldn't resist them both.

Remus squeezed his dick. He envied the blonde boy. Two women? He supposed that if he really wanted, he could have that too…. But watching was much more fun, besides he needed more time. He had something special planned for the book worm. That was the reason he opted to be last. The anticipation was killing to him; it was building up to a mind blowing orgasm.

Hermione screamed, pounding her fists against the wall. Her pussy clenched at Malfoy. He quickly pulled out and pushed into her ass. "Lick her cunt Lovegood." Draco fuck her ass fast, grunting with every thrust, burying himself deeper with every push. "Fuck, Granger." She squeezed him tighter as Luna pushed three fingers inside her pussy. Draco pushed her hair aside and bit down on her shoulder as he came.

….

 _When Neville finished, he left the room. She thought she saw a look of pain in his eyes, when Ron approached her, but Luna shook it off. Neville should have known better. There was no love in here. There was no place for emotions in this room._

 _Weasley was a sloppy lover. He didn't take his clothes off, only pulling himself out of his jeans. He flopped on top of her like a fish out of water. Ron groped her roughly, panting in her face. His breathe reeked of that day's lunch, a strange and grotesque mixture of drumsticks and pumpkin juice. He pumped into Luna at awkward angles, poking her painfully._

 _His cock was huge, it was a shame that no one ever taught him how to use it correctly. She pushed him off. Not wanting to insult him, she smiled, straddling him. Luna needed to get him off as soon as possible. She lower her head sucking in his dick. Even that tasted a bit strange._

 _He bucked a few times, holding her head down. His wild red pubes scratched at her face. Thankfully he didn't last too much longer. She pull away as he shot his load on her breasts._

 _How different the three men were. The user, the lover and the slob. She had endured them all. Her invitation was now complete. She could now, come and go as she pleased. Luna received an invitation to every hookup after that. It scary, but also exciting._

 _The men thought they held the power... and perhaps at one time they did, but the truth became very clear._ After _the initial invitation, it was the women that chose who would and wouldn't touch them. She was a women with power. The power to choose any man that dared attend on any given night._

 ******I really dislike Ron. His character is so blah. Does it show? Smh. Lmao.******


	7. Chapter 7

**So... I think this is the end. What do you guys think? I really don't know where to go from here. Read Review Repeat!**

Chapter 7

Severus checked his watch, quarter to seven. He glanced around meeting every eye, before nodding to Potter. Harry grabbed Luna and left the room. Zambini followed behind them, signaling to blonde still buried inside Hermione. Malfoy pushed off, "Sorry love. Times up." The ferret smirked, giving her bottom a good smack. "We should do this again sometime…. if you survive." He dressed quickly and left.

The Potions Master circled her, "It's not too late to change your mind, Ms. Granger."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. I trust Remus."

Snape laughed at her, "It's not Lupin, you have to worry about." He waved his hands vanishing the door. Long metal chains fell from ceiling, "but if you insist." Metal cuffs appeared on the floor. "I do enjoy a good show."

Remus stepped towards her, "Do you know what a gibbous moon is, Hermione?" He removed his shirt. "It means the moon will be full, soon." His pants and underwear were discarded hastily. "Don't worry love, it won't happen tonight." Lupin stretched out his arms, "I won't transform... completely." The chains wrapped around his wrists, "but I must admit, it makes me extra horny." The cuffs clamped around his ankles, "I've been known to… get carried away."

Severus cleared his throat, "Ms. Granger, you will do everything I tell you to." He was in her face, in two strides, pulling her hair and tilting her head backwards, "Right now, I am the only thing keeping him, from ripping you apart." His mouth covered hers, biting down on her bottom lip.

He smirked, turning her to face Remus, "Wolves are such jealous creatures." Severus massaged her breasts. "Shall we give him a show?" He pushed her forward, just out of Lupin's reach. "Open your legs, pet." Severus laughed darkly, "They have impeccable noses. I bet he can smell your wet pussy." He cupped her cunt, "And Draco's cum in your ass."

Hermione parted her feet, her eyes still trained on her former Defense teacher. He looked pained, almost desperate. The color of his pupils were changing. The chains clanked loudly, restraining him. Remus' breathing quickened. "Let me taste," he panted.

"She's so tight, mutt," Snape pushed two digits inside her. "And she tastes so good," he licked her long neck. Severus pulled his fingers out, bringing them to her mouth, "Clean it with your tongue, pet."

Hermione licked Snape's fingers, swirling her tongue around each digit. The taste of Draco's salt mingled with her sweetness, invaded her mouth. Perhaps the ferret was right. They did mix well together. Looking Remus in the eyes, she sucked hard on each one, moaning.

"Are you teasing the mutt?" Severus pulled his hand away. "So naughty, but there are better ways." He pushed her down, "I do believe this is your favorite position."

She smirked, unzipping him. Hermione yanked his pants down to his ankles. She gave Remus a first row view of her hands pumping the Potions Master's cock and her tongue lapping his balls. She licking along the underside of his rigid member, before taking him in.

Remus whimpered, his eyes growing double in size. He had begun to transform, but the little witch pleasuring the other man, was more torture then his deforming limbs. He fought the chains, aching to touch her.

Severus pushed her head down. "Her mouth is so warm." He bottomed out, "Oh, and her throat, so long." He mocked Lupin, "I wish you could feel it. She really is, exquisite." He conjured a chair and sat down. "Turn around and sit on my dick."

Hermione obeyed, turning to face Remus. She grabbed her breasts, pulling on her nipples. She took a couple steps backwards, smiling at him. The bookworm licked her lips, staring the wolf in the eyes. Her fingers crept lower until they buried in her folds.

Severus grew impatient of her game. He grabbed her knees and lifted her up, before lowering her onto his dick. He kept her there for a minute, pulling her feet up and placing them on opposite sides of the chair. Snape pulled her knees apart, showing the chained man her stuffed cunt. "Look how much her cunt loves my dick." He reached around and slapped her clit, "Such a bad girl."

Remus was beyond horny. His dick wept openly. Small drops of pre-cum dripped from his tip. The sight of her small pussy, being pounded by the slimy bastard was too much. The chains rustled angrily.

She threw her head back against the Potions Professors shoulders. She trembled as her pussy engulfed him. His hands slid under her bum, guiding her up and down. She loved his power play and dominance. "Yes, Professor. Punish me."

Hermione whaled when he slapped her pussy again. His hand came down over and over, making her bounce harder and harder. Snape sneered, "Already, Ms. Granger? My, my. You are quite the wanton slut." He pushed her off. "Get on all fours."

She slid off him, shaking her ass seductively at the wolf. Her pussy was red and puffy. The smell of her arousal went straight to his groin. His dick doubled in size, but she ignored it. She liked teasing him. It was fun.

"Now wolf," Snape smirked, "you may lick her pussy, if you can reach it."

The chains rattled as Remus moved forward. He had been given, just enough extra length to stick out his tongue and taste her. The wolf got on all fours and lapped at her folds. He panted heavily as her musk filled his nostrils. He moved his hands, to pull her closer, but the chains tightened. Frustrated, he growled angrily.

Hermione tensed, suddenly frightened. Remus was drooling. He still looked human, but his limbs had grown longer, his face sharper. She hesitated, retreating slowly. A sharp smack landed on her bum.

"If you move again, I will release him." The Professor was using his teaching voice; stern and absolute. "The only direction you will be allowed to move is backwards… towards the mutt." Snape pushed into her mouth, "I highly suggest, not moving at all."

She feared the Professor's wrath more than the wolf's. She nodding, letting him fuck her mouth, while Remus lapped her cunt. If she was being honest, the wolf's long coarse tongue felt amazing. One swipe covered the width of her entire cunt, from thigh to thigh. She wondered what his fully transformed cock would look like, feel like.

Remus whined, wanting her to move back. Just a couple more inches and he could penetrate her pussy. He grunted the few words he could manage. "Move. Back." They were the words of a desperate man, clawing at the floor.

Severus laughed, "Move back, princess." He didn't stop his assault on her throat. "Give him a little more to play with."

She shook her head. What would he do to her? Could she handle whatever it was? When she agreed to letting Remus in the room, she hadn't been aware of the moon phase. She should have been better prepared.

Severus punished her, pushing his dick deeper into her. He gripped her throat. She choked, but he held her still, pushing her head down. He fucked her face faster, spilling down into her. Hermione moved back, dislodging him.

Long, sharp nails clawed at her, dragging her backwards. Remus took the opportunity given to him. He gripped painfully on her thighs, burying his face between them. The wolf's mouth covered her entire cunt.

Hermione screamed, fear washing over her. Her lips were grazed by sharp teeth, her hole penetrated by his fat tongue. He was sucking so hard on her, she thought he would eat her, inside out. He stood, dangling her upside down. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. He continued to devoure her pussy; fuck her with his rigid tongue. Oh Gods, the butterflies were coming back.

Lupin growled as tiny lips encase his tip. He bucked against them. She coughed, frustrated at not being able to fit him in. She tried again, willing her mouth to open wider, it was no use.

 _Severus smirked, snapping his fingers. He was enjoying the view from his chair. The wolf was clearly frustrated. He would hate to see the annoying Gryffindor get hurt. Snape chuckled, that was a lie._

The chains fell off, as her mouth stretched around him. He grunted, pushing past her tonsils. His tongue buried deeper inside her, swirling around, scraping at her walls. Her pussy trembled, clenching at him. He sucked up her juices, licking her clean.

Moony placed her on the floor, mounting her from behind. She squirmed. Could she take him? Would it hurt? Hermione shook it off. She had to try. The brave Gryffindor prepared herself, waiting for his next move.

Remus was almost gone; the hungry wolf had taken control. They both wanted the same thing, to fuck the tiny witch in front of them. Still, Remus fought to remain in control, giving her time to move away, but she didn't. He couldn't hold the beast back any longer. The wolf pulled her up, pushing her legs apart. He lined up with her hole, growling at her. Hot breaths blew against her cheek. Long pointy teeth snarled at her.

She screamed, feeling like she was being torn in two. Hermione gritted her teeth, determined to take him. She pushed against the floor, shutting her eyes.

He growled at her again, pulling out and thrusting in again. He slammed into her cervix. He couldn't get himself fully salted in her. Moony sat up, pulling her into his thrusts.

She knew he wasn't completely inside her. She couldn't feel his balls slap against any inch of skin. Would he keep pushing until he buried himself inside her? Tears slid down her face. She wanted to please him. She wanted it, but her body couldn't take much more.

 _The man in the chair bit his bottom lip. He could let the mutt fuck her to death, but how would he explain that? She had agreed to it. How would it be his fault? Stupid witch wanted to lay with the animal. Oh fuck! She was crying now. He snapped his fingers again, hating himself._

She screamed as he pushed in deeper. He was almost completely buried in her. Hermione prepared herself for the unbearable pain that never came. She gradually stretched and deepened to accommodate him. She had never been more thankful for Snape's presence, then at this moment. He was the most brilliant man she had ever met.

The wolf whimpered, when she engulfed his full length. Her walls clamped down, renewing his drive. His tongue hung out, drool dripping onto her back. What was once pain, was not pleasure. He slid in and out of her, hitting every nerve, deliciously.

She dug her nails into his arms, "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Moony flipped her, pulling her underneath him. "Her… min.. one!" he grunted.

"Yes." She scratched down his chest, "Fuck me, Remus."

"Good… feels… so… good." He was barely coherent.

"Harder, Professor Lupin." She bit his arm. "Make me cum." It was her turn to hurt him. "Fuck me." Hermione dragged her nails down his back.

They looked like wild animals mating. His body covered her completely. Remus lapped at her breasts. His breath was hot and heavy, "Want. My. Cum."

She opened her legs wider, pulling on his bum, "Yes, I want it. I want your cum."

He squeezed her mounds roughly, sitting up. His senses heightened. Her slippery skin was covered in sweat. He could smell himself on her, in her.

She arched, screaming like a banshee. Her body broke. She fell flat against the cold floor.

Remus continued to pump until he came inside her. He threw his head back, howling at the ceiling. His seed shot endlessly into her pussy. When he finally emptied, he laid on top of her, unwilling to leave the warmth of her cunt.

Severus clapped sarcastically, "I give that two thumbs up. Will there be a sequel."


	8. Chapter 8

**_So I started a sequel. Any takers? It's called Containment. Check it out and let me know if there is interest. Link through my profile. Thanks._**


End file.
